Les voix dans ma tête
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Ivan Braginski a tué. Plusieurs fois. À son procès, il prend la parole et dévoile à tous ce qui l'a poussé à faire tant de victimes et la cause de sa folie si monstrueuse.


**Titre :** Les voix dans ma tête.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Mention de schizophrénie, de cannibalisme et de meurtre.  
**Summary :** Ivan Braginski a tué. Plusieurs fois. À son procès, il prend la parole et dévoile à tous ce qui l'a poussé à faire tant de victimes et la cause de sa folie si monstrueuse.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Les paroles en italique sont à Souleymane Diamanka.  
**Personnage(s) :** Ivan/Russie.  
**M/A :** Cette année, dans mon groupe de théâtre, nous faisons une pièce de théâtre traitant des maladies mentales. Mon personnage et celui d'une de mes camarades sont des schizophrènes. Et on a trouvé un magnifique slam parlant justement de l'effet que font les voix qu'entendent les schizophrènes, soit "_Les voix dans ma tête_", de Souleymane Diamanka, de son album "_L'hiver Peul_". Et ce slam m'a fait penser à ce petit texte, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira malgré tout. J'ai passé la journée à le travailler encore et encore. Comme d'habitude, j'ai mis le lien de ce slam sous le titre.  
**Correctrice : **Szilvia Bakonyi.

* * *

**Les voix dans ma tête**  
[...]_/watch?v=aGqZRl-oLng_

Dans la salle de tribunal, le silence est lourd, pesant. Les bancs sont pleins de journalistes, d'enquêteurs, des familles des victimes, de la famille du condamné. Le meurtrier, Ivan Braginski, qui n'a même pas vingt ans, a tout avoué. Dès qu'on le lui a demandé, il a tout décrit. Le moindre de ses multiples meurtres. Décrit avec tant de vie, qu'on aurait pu voir la scène se rejouer sous nos yeux. Bien des gens dans la salle de justice ont dû momentanément en sortir, pour ne pas montrer à tous leurs larmes, tant ce que ce jeune homme a fait à leurs aimés est monstrueux.  
« Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter, monsieur Braginski? » demande avec difficulté le juge, tant l'horreur des meurtres le dégoûtent lui-même, malgré son expérience.  
Le silence revient.  
« Oui, Votre Honneur. »  
La douce voix d'enfant du Russe est mal assurée quand il reprend la parole. Il se lève, montrant à tous son un mètre quatre-vingt. Quand il se remet à parler, il est plus sûr, malgré les remords qui lui serrent la gorge.

_C'est à cause des voix qui parlent dans ma tête, Votre Honneur_  
_Quand elles prennent la parole, la vie a une toute autre odeur_  
_C'est pas d'ma faute. Elles crient sur moi pour que je sois à la hauteur_  
_Je ne suis que l'interprète du crime, elles en sont les auteurs._

Tous se questionnent du regard, sans piper mot. Son rythme de diction est presque hâché, comme si chaque mot est bien songé avant d'être lâché.

_Ce n'est pas de gaieté de c__œ__ur que je découpe un corps en petits bouts,_  
_Mais quand elles parlent, j'ai le sang qui bout,_  
_ Et je trouve le mal si doux, _  
_Que je suis capable de tout _  
_Une fois qu'elles m'ont dit debout._  
_Je suis un homme téléguidé, la morale n'a plus du tout de goût_  
_Elles encouragent ma rage à donner encore plus de coups_  
_Jusqu'à ce que le c__œ__ur de mes victimes n'ait plus du tout de pouls. _  
_Et soudain, elles se taisent, et doucement, je reviens à moi,_  
_Et dans le lointain, j'entends comme ma conscience qui aboie. _

Oh oui, il se souvient parfaitement bien de ces cauchemars éveillés. Le moindre détail est gravé dans sa mémoire. Les voix l'engourdissent, le tournent en bourrique, lui susurrent des mensonges et des vérités, lui crient des ordres. Et tel un automate, il leur obéit. Il croit alors que ce n'est qu'un de ces rêves sanguinaires que tous font au moins une fois dans leur vie. Le sang gicle et coule, les os se brisent et se fendent, la peau se déchire et bleuit, les voix l'encouragent et l'excitent, la victime hurle et gémit, ses coups pleuvent et blessent. Mais d'un coup, le silence. Le silence cinglant, terrifiant, opprimant. Le même qui surgit avant une violente tempête. Autant dans son esprit qu'autour de lui. Et là, c'est comme s'il sort d'un mauvais rêve. Mais son rêve est hélas bien réel. Il n'en a même jamais été un. Il se met à pleurer, à demander pardon, à vouloir sauver l'innocent martyr. Malheureusement, il est trop tard. Toujours et encore trop tard.

_Vous savez la folie je ne l'ai pas vue venir_  
_J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que mes cauchemars c'étaient des souvenirs, _  
_J'plaide non coupable, je suis incapable de faire de mal à qui que ce soit_  
_Votre Honneur, je suis un tueur en série malgré moi._

Il leur raconte pourquoi plusieurs années se sont écoulées entre le premier et le dernier de ses meurtres. Au début, il croyait que ses crimes n'étaient que pures chimères, des rêveries morbides dont l'existence devait être cachée. Comment voir la folie quand on ignore ce que c'est? Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il a réalisé l'ampleur de son problème, que ses horribles songes étaient réalité. Malgré tout, il a gardé tout ça sous clef, continuant à être le pantin de ces voix pernicieuses, qui le forçaient à aller plus loin que ses propres limites. Lui, qui ne pourrait tuer même le plus cruel des hommes sur la Terre, se retrouve maintenant parmi les compagnons d'arme de ce dernier, avec un palmarès de vingt fantômes à son actif.

_Je ne veux pas d'avocat, la vérité, c'est la meilleure des défenses._  
_Je ne suis pas un assassin, mais j'ai des crises de démences_  
_Monstrueuses._  
_Un jour, j'ai massé une fillette avec une tronçonneuse,_  
_Persuadé que c'était de sa faute si je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse. _  
_J'ai tenté_  
_De ne plus écouter les voix, mais ma tête est hantée. _  
_Elles ont plantées leurs tentes,_  
_Et je danse de force quand elles chantent. _

Ivan explique au public, toujours silencieux, pourquoi il n'a jamais demandé d'avocat, alors qu'il en avait le droit. Pourquoi dire qu'on est innocent quand on ne l'est pas du tout? Quand il parle d'un de ses derniers meurtres, celui d'une petite fille, la mère de la gamine cache son visage dans le cou de son mari, qui la serre dans ses bras, fusillant à sa place et du regard le meurtrier de leur fille. Le jeune homme soutient les billes couleur ciel d'hiver sans problème, malgré la lourdeur qui pèse dans sa poitrine. Il dévoile les raisons de ce crime abominable, puis avoue qu'il a tenté de résister aux voix, mais qu'elles finissent toujours par gagner, par l'obliger à faire ces méfaits monstrueux.

_Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, faut vous mettre à ma place_  
_Si vous étiez condamnés pour avoir fait un de vos cauchemars les plus dégueulasses_  
_Sans comprendre c'qui s'passe._  
_Lâchez-moi! Faut m'soigner. _  
_Ôtez vos fers_  
_De mes poignets_  
_Je suis venu là pour témoigner._

Il tourne la tête vers le jury, dont les membres le fixent avec étonnement, malgré leurs masques neutres. Toujours en déclamant sa pensée, Ivan les détaille un par un. Les paroles coulent de sa bouche comme l'eau d'une rivière sans barrage, son grand corps s'agite. Des policiers s'avancent, mais il leur somme de ne pas l'interrompre. Malgré eux, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'obéir à son ordre. Le Russe regarde de nouveau les jurés, les rassure, d'une voix plus calme, en leur disant qu'il ne vient que pour panser ses propres plaies et qu'il est inoffensif. Il leur montre ensuite ses poignets menottés, illustrant ses propos.

_Parce que même si mon corps porte mon nom_  
_Il ne m'appartient plus lors de mes troubles du comportement._  
_Nan, j'suis pas un cannibale,_  
_Même si un jour j'ai bouffé les amygdales_  
_D'un animal humain avant de le fouetter avec ses cordes vocales_  
_Et de foutre sa tête dans un bocal,_  
_C'est parce que les voix qui parlent dans ma tête m'avaient dit que c'était normal. _

Il leur décrit ensuite une affreuse sensation, la plus effrayante de toutes. Celle de ne plus être maître de soi-même. Car alors que les voix qui infestent son esprit glorifient et encouragent ses actes barbares et qu'il leur céde, une part de lui-même tente de s'arrêter. Mais que peut-on faire contre soi-même? En donnant en exemple l'un de ses meurtres les plus inhumains, son débit s'accélère, tant il veut en chasser l'obscénité de sa gorge, de sa mémoire, de son psyché. Le blond attend un moment, puis, comme pour la petite fille, en explique la raison, même s'il l'a sait bien faible face à l'horreur de son méfait.

_Ici, je sens le regard des familles des victimes, j'les entends m'écouter_  
_Comme d'autres liraient le journal intime d'un des joueurs de la crime team, _  
_Comme c'est un prime time,_  
_J'me suis rendu pour ne pas que les chasseurs de primes triment trop,_  
_Les remords me crâment l'âme_  
_Et dans mes mauvais rêves, je me noie dans des océans de larmes. _

Ivan tourne la tête, observant tout ce monde en deuil qui le toise avec le plus pur des dégoûts. Il sait que trop bien la douleur que leurs coeurs meurtris supportent, il la comprend, même s'il ne l'a jamais ressentie. Et il sait qu'il n'aura probablement jamais leur pardon, pas plus que celui de ces inconnus qui se félicitent d'avoir échappé à lui et ses tourmenteurs immatériels. Il leur explique comment il a réussi à vaincre, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, ses bourreaux sans visage, en se rendant lui-même aux policiers. Le grand Russe, les larmes aux yeux, leur raconte ses véritables nuits de cauchemars, lorsqu'il était en attente de son procès, où il coule dans une étendue de larmes brûlantes de repentir. Comme si Morphée retournait le couteau dans les plaies déjà béantes et sanguinolentes de son âme.

_Je ne me vois plus dans le miroir, je n'y vois plus que l'arme_  
_Une espèce de longue lame. _  
_Ou bien j'entends les cris d'un môme,_  
_Qui pleure comme une alarme. _  
_Quand on a pris une vie, dites-moi comment on la remet._  
_Quand on a répondu à un ordre exactement comme à l'armée. _  
_Dites de ma part à la morale que je ne voulais pas la charmer._  
_Non, j'voulais juste qu'on m'écoute parce que je n'en avais jamais parlé. _

Il continue à vider son psyché, avouant ainsi son aversion envers lui-même, envers sa faiblesse, envers les fantômes qui le hantent depuis si longtemps. Car si tous voient en lui l'un de ses croque-mitaines qui se cachent dans les penderies des enfants le soir venu, lui, quand il ose poser les yeux sur une glace, il ne voit qu'un objet, un jouet de chair et de sang que les spectres les plus vils et les démons les plus malfaisants se permettent de tourmenter. Mais d'autres fois, Ivan n'entends que les cris d'épouvante les plus horribles de sa vie. Ceux d'un enfant martyrisé. Est-ce les siens ou ceux d'une de ses victimes? Il l'ignore, mais ce simple son lui vrille et lui vrillera sans nul doute, et pour l'éternité, le coeur. Il demande à qui veut l'entendre s'il est possible de ramener à la vie ceux qu'il a envoyés sans le vouloir en Hadès, tel un soldat. Son regard lavande se pose alors sur la grande statue de l'allégorie de la Justice, debout face à lui, tel une Jeanne d'Arc de l'Antiquité. À cette vestale aux yeux bandés, il formule une requête, celle de dire à la Morale, cette Furie païenne, qu'il n'a jamais désiré ses ensorcellements. Que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des gens sufissament vaillants pour lui retirer des épaules le poids du Monde. Ses yeux allèrent ensuite vers ses soeurs et son père, installés derrière le banc des accusés. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses persécuteurs incorporels, car il ne voulait être un poids pour eux, eux les "normaux". Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Leur nom est entâché pour des siècles et des siècles.

_Maintenant, je vais me taire Votre Honneur, mais sachez_  
_Que vous ne me ferez jamais plus de mal que je ne m'en suis déjà fait. _  
_Et pour la dernière fois je le répète_  
_C'est à cause des voix qui parlent dans ma tête..._

Il regarde le juge, achevant enfin son récit. Le vieil homme l'écoute attentivement, étonné par la maturité de ce jeune homme, aux mains tâchées du sang écarlate d'innocents, mais à l'âme si brisée et humaine.  
Lorsqu'il a terminé, Ivan se rassoit, ses prunelles lavande posées quelque part dans le vide, devant lui. Le silence est aussi lourd qu'après sa première déclaration. Le juge se racle la gorge, avant de prendre une dernière fois la parole.  
« La séance est levée. »  
Dans un même mouvement, les jurés se lèvent et quittent la salle, pour pouvoir aller délibérer. L'un d'eux, toutefois, s'arrête et observe le Russe. Celui-ci, sentant son regard, tourne la tête pour le dévisager à son tour.  
« Est-ce la vérité? » demande le jeune homme d'une douce voix murmurante, serrant contre lui son sac à dos en forme d'ours blanc. Ivan a un pâle sourire amer, avant de répondre, dans un chuchotement détruit;  
-J'ai juré à Dieu lui-même de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. J'ai trop de péchés, je ne peux me permettre d'y ajouter en plus le parjure.  
Le juré hoche lentement la tête, puis va lui aussi vers la salle du jury. La porte se referme, tandis que le reste de la salle de justice s'en va. Deux policiers vont rejoindre Ivan, qui descend du box sans laisser paraître une émotion.  
Et à son tour, il quitte la salle, encadré par les agents de la paix.

* * *

**M/A :** L'effet est peut-être nul, mais ce n'est pas très facile à faire, un slam... La raison pour laquelle j'ai pris Russie, c'est tout simplement car je trouve qu'on lui donne trop souvent le rôle d'un être insensible, quand il est question de crimes. Je l'apprécies beaucoup, et je voulais montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité. La partie humaine, au sens littéral, comme on l'utilise à la télévision, dans les reportages de meurtres.  
Enfin, bref, merci d'avoir lue et, d'avance, je vous remercies de vos commentaires.  
À la prochaine!


End file.
